


Happy Birthday, John

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Femlock, Johnlock Roulette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin - fluff and birthday presents!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwatson/gifts).



> Thanks to williamsherlockscott-watson and consultingwives (on tumblr) for beta'ing this for me!
> 
> (Normally I change fem!John's name to Johanna, but I know that Fox's preference is not to change it. In case anyone was wondering, lol)

“Happy birthday, John,” Sherlock said from the doorway of their bedroom. She’d gotten up early - well, earlier than usual - to prepare John's breakfast and presents, wanting to surprise her.

John didn't reply.

“John, wake up.” Sherlock said, a little more insistently. 

John didn’t do much of anything, actually, because (much to Sherlock's annoyance) she was still sound asleep. John slept entirely too much, in Sherlock’s opinion. Even if it  _ was _ her birthday. 

“ _ John. _ ” Sherlock sat next to her on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly. 

“Mmm, no, m’asleep.”

“Joooooohn, wake up!” Sherlock shook her shoulder none-too-gently.

“Mmph, Whazzit?”

“It’s your birthday, aren’t we meant to be celebrating?”

“Sherlock, s’too early. Go back to sleep,” John commanded muzzily, rolling over and burrowing deeper under the duvet. 

“It’s not early. You’re just  _ old _ .”

_ That _ got John’s attention. She turned towards Sherlock, scowling at her. “Oi, I’m not that much older than you!”

“Yes, you are. You’re practically an old lady, now.”

John laughed and collapsed back on her pillow. “Oh, shut up.”

“I brought you tea.”

“Brilliant, thanks love.”

“I got you something for breakfast, too.” Sherlock picked the oversized cupcake she’d bought from the bakery that morning up from where she’d set it on the bedside table. She pulled a cigarette lighter out of the pocket of her dressing gown - John narrowed her eyes slightly suspiciously at that - lit the single candle stuck in the middle of it, and presented it to John. “Happy birthday,” she said, a bit shyly. 

“Sherlock, cupcakes aren’t really breakfast food, love,” John laughed. “It’s beautiful, though, thank you.”

“We can bicker about the propriety of cupcakes as breakfast food later. Make a wish”

“I have everything I want right here.” John kissed Sherlock’s cheek, making her blush. “What else could I possibly wish for?”

Sherlock went pink. “Just blow out the candle, you sap.”

“Yes, dear.” John scrunched her eyes closed and blew out the candle, puffing out her cheeks exaggeratedly. “There,” she said, grinning at Sherlock, “will that do?”

“It will,” Sherlock said primly. She leaned over the edge of the bed to pick up a gift bag. “I have something else for you, too.”

John sat up a little straighter, grinning. “Ooh, presents?” She rooted around in the tissue paper-filled bag for a moment before pulling out what looked to be a small booklet. “What’s this?”

“It’s… um. It’s a book of coupons, of a sort. They’re for you.”

“Coupons?” John flipped through the booklet, curious. 

_ Veto power - one (1) experiment _

_ Sherlock will clean out and sanitize the fridge _

_ One (1) massage: back, shoulders/neck, feet _

_ Two (2) hours of crap telly without complaint _

_ Sherlock will not spoil the ending of one (1) novel _

“Sherlock… did you make these yourself?”

“Mrs Hudson helped come up with some of them,” Sherlock said, her cheeks turning pink. 

“But it was your idea?” John sounded surprised and ridiculously pleased. “I mean, I know you’re a genius and all, but that’s not like you. It’s too… thoughtful.” It should have been hurtful, but John’s soft, playful smile took the sting out of it.

“I can be thoughtful!” Sherlock protested, affronted. 

“So you came up with the coupon book all by yourself, did you?” John asked teasingly.

Sherlock grumbled something inaudible, refusing to meet John’s eyes.

John’s shit-eating grin grew wider. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said,” Sherlock mumbled, “that I found the idea on the internet.”

“So what you’re saying is that you googled ‘what should I do for my girlfriend’s birthday’ and clicked around until you found something you liked?”

Sherlock turned bright red and buried her face in John’s shoulder. 

John laughed and kissed the top of her head. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I admit nothing.”

Still laughing, John flipped them so that she was on top of Sherlock. “Are you sure? Because your internet history says otherwise…” she said, and then set about tickling a confession out of Sherlock. 

Sherlock shrieked and squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to escape. “Yes! Okay, I admit it! Stoppit!  _ John! _ ” she exclaimed, giggling. 

John relented and sat back, grinning sunnily at Sherlock. “Thank you,” she said smugly. Still smiling, she leaned down and kissed Sherlock. “It’s perfect, sweetheart, I love it. I love  _ you. _ ”

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock hooked one arm around John’s neck and pulled her back down for another kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes, kissing slowly, before Sherlock made a little “Mmph!” of realisation and pushed lightly at John’s shoulders. “There’s something else in the gift bag, John. You should finish opening it.”

John pulled the gift bag back into her lap and rooted around in the mass of tissue paper. After a moment, she found the rest of the present. She carefully pulled out a heavy glass bottle with an ornate stopper, which was filled with a clear, light purple liquid. John eyed it curiously. “It’s pretty, love. Thank you. Um -  what is it?”

“It’s bath oil,” Sherlock informed her, as though it should have been obvious. “Homemade bath oil, actually. I made it myself.” For the first time that morning, Sherlock sounded pleased with herself rather than shy. “Do you like it?”

John grinned and tugged the stopper out of the bottle to sniff at the bath oil inside. “It smells wonderful, Sherlock. Thank you so much.”

“It’s lavender and eucalyptus, mostly. There’s a bit of chamomile and sage, too,” Sherlock explained. “I designed it to help you unwind and relax after a long day. You can also add epsom salts to it, which won’t affect the smell any but will help with sore muscles. But you know that, obviously. It should help your shoulder and your leg and -”

John cut off Sherlock’s rambling with a kiss. “It’s perfect, love. Thank you so much.”

“Would you like to try it? We’re meant to be having brunch with Mrs Hudson soon, but you can have a bath first if you like.”

“No, it can wait for now. I think I’d rather stay in bed with you a little longer, honestly.”

Sherlock smiled and pulled John more firmly into her arms. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

A little while later, John broke the companionable silence. “You know,” she said, “you didn’t have to go through all this trouble just for me. A lie-in and a quiet day with you would have been plenty.”

“I know. But since I knew we’d be doing that anyway, since it’s your favourite way to spend your day off, I wanted to do something else. Something special.”

John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Well, you’ve definitely done that. Thank you so much, sweetheart. This is perfect.”

Sherlock shifted to kiss John properly. “Happy birthday, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday, Fox! :)


End file.
